Duplamente AntiCarismático
by Lexas
Summary: Quando dois dos seres mais nervosinhos e antisociais do universo se encontram, sai de baixo... - nota do autor: esse fic é o resultado de uma votação, logo, você estará lendo o que outros leitores decidiram... divirta-se!


Duplamente Anti-Carismático  
  
E se, por um acaso do destino, por um momento, em uma só vez, os dois maiores antisociais do universo se encontrassem? Descubra e leia, e tire suas dúvidas!!! Nota: esse fanfic foi escrito com base em uma votação, ou seja, o resultado é o que os participantes escolheram, logo...  
  
- Muito bem, Goku . Você conseguiu executar a Genki-Dama com perfeição . Agora sim, já está pronto para enfrentar os Saya-jins .  
  
- Puxa, muito obrigado, senhor Kaioh ! Graças ao seu treinamento eu me sinto bem mais forte ! A propósito, senhor Kaioh, quanto tempo falta para os Saya-jins chegarem a terra ?  
  
- Vejamos ... - senhor Kaioh estende suas antenas, e começar a rastrear os Saya-jins durante alguns segundos . Não demora muito para encontrá-los . - Encontrei, Goku ! Segundo meus cálculos, eles chegaram na Terra dentro de um dia !  
  
- Um dia ? Ora, então ainda temos tempo, senhor Kaioh !  
  
- Não está se esquecendo de nada, Goku ?  
  
- Hmm ... do que eu estou me esquecendo, senhor Kaioh ?  
  
- Você ainda tem que percorrer todo o caminho da serpente de volta !  
  
- O quê ? Quer dizer que eu terei que percorrer todo esse caminho novamente ? Mas que droga ! Preciso contactar os outros o mais rápido possível para que me ressuscitem !!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
- Mestre Kame ! Mestre Kame ! O senhor está me ouvindo, Mestre Kame ?  
  
- Hã ? O que ? Essa voz ... não pode ser ! Goku, é você ? De onde está falando ?  
  
- Agora não tenho tempo, Mestre Kame ! Ouça, os Saya-jins estão se aproximando da Terra, e preciso que me ressuscitem imediatamente !  
  
- Está certo, Goku . Reunirei os outros .  
  
- Conto com o senhor, Mestre Kame .  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
- Sheng-Long, saia daí e realize o nosso desejo !!!  
  
- UUUAAAAHHHHH (Voz cavernosa) !!! VOCÊS, QUE REUNIRAM AS SETE ESFERAS DO DRAGÃO E ME INVOCARAM, FAÇAM LOGO O SEU DESEJO, E EU O REALIZAREI ! PODEM PEDIR QUALQUER COISA !  
  
(Bulma) - Está certo, pessoal . Vou pedir para que ele ressuscite Goku !  
  
(Kame) - Faça isso rápido, Bulma . Pelo que ele me contou, os Saya-jins estão bem próximos de nós .  
  
(Oolong) - Puxa, mestre Kame ... será que não dava pra gente pedir pro Sheng-Long pra ele acabar com os Saya-jins ?  
  
(Bulma) - Mas é claro, que não, Oolong ! E o Goku, como é que fica ?  
  
(Oolong) - A gente deixava isso pra depois, não é ? Pelo menos a gente se livrava deles primeiro ....  
  
- AQUELES AOS QUAIS VOCÊS SE REFEREM ... ESSES TAIS SAYA-JINS QUE SE APROXIMAM, NÃO POSSO CUMPRIR O SEU DESEJO, POIS OS PODERES DELES SUPERAM OS DO MEU CRIADOR !!! PEÇA OUTRA COISA !!!  
  
(Oolong) - Ah, que droga .... mas ... será que você ... não podia ... desviar o curso deles ... ah, sei lá , você não podia mandá-los para outro lugar, para que nós não tivéssemos que nos preocupar com eles ?  
  
(Bulma) - Oolong, quer parar ? Não temos tempo para isso !!!  
  
(Mestre Kame) - De qualquer forma, sei que podemos contar com Goku . Mais do que isso, podemos contar com Kuririn e os outros, que treinaram arduamente para esse dia . Tenho certeza de que eles conseguirão ...  
  
- DESEJO REALIZADO !!!!  
  
(Mestre Kame) - Oh! Oh !  
  
(Oolong) - Yes !!!!  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Aquilo era estranho . Totalmente .  
  
Não que ele já não estivesse acostumado com essas coisas . Ele já havia estado em diversos planetas, e visto coisas realmente estranhas .  
  
Mas o que o confundia ainda mais era o fato deles terem chegado à Terra horas antes do previsto . há pouco ainda estavam em pleno espaço sideral, e logo em seguida suas naves já haviam pousado na Terra . Mas ... e daí ? Quem se importa com isso ? Era só mais um planetinha em seu caminho . Um pouco bonito, mas já havia visto vários outros melhores . Não que se importasse com isso, claro . A única coisa que o fazia permanecer ali eram as malditas esferas do dragão ... e aquele idiota traidor do Kakaroto ....  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Lá estava ele, ajoelhado na rocha, quase que caindo no precipício . Mais uma vez, ele pressionava seu braço contra a pedra, numa espécie de ritual que era repetida durante vários dias . Na verdade, ele fazia isso para tentar voltar a sentir a mobilidade total do braço, visto que se encontrava bastante ferido . Depois de dias executando o mesmo procedimento, ele começara a sentir novamente a mobilidade do mesmo . Não era cem por cento, mas era um começo . De qualquer forma, não podia esperar pela total recuperação, pois tinha que recuperar o tempo perdido .  
  
Ele fita os olhos numa pedra, e uma chama negra surge dela . A chama continua queimando, aumentando um pouco de tamanho . Com um olhos extremamente frio, ele coloca a mão machucada na chama, soltando um gemido quase que imperceptível . Mas ele sentia toda a dor . Muita dor . Mas era necessário . Tinha que fazer aquilo . Tinha que aperfeiçoar o golpe . Não podia se dar ao luxo de ficar a mercê de uma desvantagem tão grande . Aos poucos, ele já não sentia tanto a dor . Ainda doía, mas começava a suportá- la um pouco . Súbito, ele ouve um barulho vindo de trás . Durante os poucos instantes em que coloca toda a sua atenção na fonte do ruído, ele se esquece por completo da chama, e paga o preço por isso . Uma dor enorme percorre seu braço, e só não o destrói por completo pelo fato dele retomar a concentração, absorvendo parte da dor, mesmo que temporariamente . Com um comando, as chamas se apagam, dando-lhe a chance de olhar para trás e descobrir o que havia chamado a sua atenção : Era um humano . Ou melhor, um Oni, como ele . Afinal, o número de humanos na ilha era raro, e ele conhecia praticamente todos, e os que não conhecia com certeza não estariam num lugar daqueles . Mas, de qualquer forma, humanos não costumavam ser gigantes ... tampouco tinham um rabo !!! Isso era fácil de perceber, devido a maneira que aquele estranho cinto parecia se enroscar .  
  
- Onde estão as esferas do dragão ?  
  
- Como é que é ?  
  
- Onde é que estão as esferas do dragão, seu verme ? Vamos, responda ! Onde é que vocês as guardam ? Diga logo, antes que eu perca a paciência com você e o mate !!!  
  
- Eu não sei do que você está falando - dizia ele com uma voz extremamente fria - mas eu gostaria de ver você cumprir sua promessa ...  
  
- Seu humano idiota ! Acha que pode me vencer ?  
  
- Hunf ! Tolo .  
  
Irritado com a falta de respeito que vinha daquele terráqueo, Nappa dirigiu- se até ele, como uma cara de pouquissimos e raros amigos .  
  
Foi quando ele fez aquilo . Nappa simplesmente concentrou toda a sua energia num só ponto, e a liberou, criando uma redoma de energia que se estendeu por um bom pedaço, atingindo toda a area em que ambos estavam ; instantes depois, quando cessa o ataque, a area se resumia a alguns destroço, incluindo pedras pulverizadas e arvores reduzidas a cinzas .  
  
Observando da copa de uma arvore, Hiei resolvera entrar em ação . Puxando sua espada quebrada, a qual estava fincada em um dos troncos, ele salta do lugar onde se encontrava . Nappa fica intrigado ao ver aquele terráqueo surgir na sua frente , dar as costas e começar a se afastar .  
  
- Maldito inseto !  
  
Ignorando o comentário, Hiei continuou andando, como se ignorasse-o . Quando estava prestes a atingi-lo, Nappa sente uma irritação no pescoço . Ela aumenta, a ponto de ele colocar a mão no pescoço para sentir do que se tratava . Sangue . Muito . Escorrendo cada vez mais . Num rápido olhar, ele percebe que aquela arma que o terráqueo usava estava manchada de vermelho . Apesar de estar quebrada, apesar de só possuir metade da lâmina, a metade que continuava estava toda manchada de vermelho , e ele logo imaginou de onde tinha vindo ...  
  
- N-não pode ser ... c-como é que esse terráqueo ... só pode ter sido aquela arma ... ela ... ela é muito ... afiada .  
  
Nappa não teve nem tempo de desmaiar para o sono eterno . Seu enorme corpo caiu, duro, sem vida . Hiei se aproximou dele e ficou observando. Havia algo errado com aquele sujeito, e ele pressentia que descobriria logo . Súbito, ele percebe que um estranho objeto que se encontrava no rosto de Nappa começara a fazer um estranho barulho . Ao pegar o objeto, percebe que surgiam números, os quais pareciam aumentar mais e mais ...  
  
Independente do aparelho, ele sentiu algo se aproximando . Era uma energia . Forte . Muito forte . Mas havia algo estranho : era similar ao do idiota que ele havia acabado de despachar .  
  
Hiei não precisou esperar muito, pois, instantes depois, um homem surgia no ar . Ele estava voando . Seria um integrante do time Ninjas das Trevas ? Impossivel . Kurama, Urameshi e aquele outro idiota haviam exterminado o time por completo . Mas não era isso que preocupava Hiei . O que o preocupava realmente era que aquele homem não era um Oni .  
  
Mas como isso era possivel ? Pelo que se lembrava, humanos não tinham rabo . E aquela energia ... tão ... máligna ... há ! Ele mesmo não acreditava que havia pensava isso . Essa história de energia positiva e negativa era mais uma invenção dos humanos . Sua energia, e dos outros Onis, demônios, fantasmas ou seja lá for o nome que os humanos preferiam chamá-los, a energia deles pulsava de maneira diferente dos humanos . Devido a alguns fatos, era chamada de Youki, contrário a energia dos humanos, o Reiki . Mas, de qualquer forma, havia uma quantidade de emoções pesadas na energia daquele sujeito, algo incomum para um humano . Era como se o Reiki dele estivesse cheio de "maldade" . Ou melhor, era como se houvesse a ausencia de emoções e outros valores criados pelos humanos, como consciencia e humanidade, presentes nos humanos mas inexistentes dos Onis . Muito estranho .  
  
Vejita olhou para Hiei, percebendo o corpo caido de Nappa e a espada ensanguentada .  
  
- Foi você quem o matou, seu verme ?  
  
- Não preciso ficar respondendo a perguntas imbecis, seu idiota .  
  
- Idiota ? Como ousa ? Sabe quem eu sou ? Eu sou o principe dos Saya ...  
  
- Pouco me importa .  
  
Hiei da as costas pra ele, e vai andando, para a surpresa de Vegita . Irritado, vegita aponta o dedo para ele, e lança um pequeno disparo . Tamanha é a potência que o chão em que Hiei se encontrava deixa de existir .  
  
- Aonde pensa que vai, seu verme ? - Dizia Vegita, enquanto dirigia sua voz para uma arvore a sua esquerda, onde Hiei se encontrava . - Ainda não terminei com você ! Onde estao as esferas do dragao ? Vamos, responda ! E onde está aquele verme do Kakarotto ?  
  
Ótimo, ele pensava . Mais um idiota para matar .  
  
Usando de sua velocidade, Hiei parte para o ataque . Quando sua lamina estava prestes a decepar o pescoço de Vegita, é detida pela mão do mesmo . Aquilo já fora o suficiente para surpreender Hiei, visto a velocidade de reação de seu adversário, o qual havia atingido um soco no estomago dele, fazendo-o diminuir um pouco a sua velocidade. Foi o suficiente .  
  
Deslocando-se incrivelmente rápido, Hiei se afasta de Vegita, mas se surpreende quando vê o mesmo acompanhando-o velozmente . Aquele humano era rápido .  
  
Vegita pensava algo parecido . Aqueles humanos pareciam ter a capacidade de aumentar seu nivel de poder de luta . E aquele humano aumentava cada vez mais . Mas não se comparava com o principe da raça guerreira mais poderosa do universo .  
  
Na tentativa de escapar de um golpe de Vegita, Hiei salta, e Vegita vai atrás . Hiei bloqueia os primeiros golpes que recebe, mas logo percebe o erro que havia cometido : Vegita podia voar . Isso ele lembrou quando começou a perder velocidade e foi vitima de vários ataques de Vegita . Aquele humano era muito forte .  
  
Quando viu que ele iria cair, Vegita segurou Hiei, para o azar do mesmo . Os instantes seguintes foram seguidos do som de vários socos sendo atingidos no rosto de Hiei . Aquilo era revoltante . Era humilhante . Não podia aguentar aquilo por muito tempo . E não aguentou .  
  
Num acesso enorme de raiva, ele fez todo o seu Youki explodir, criando uma aura negra em volta de si, que queimou as maos de Vegita, obrigando-o a solta-lo . No entanto, ele ainda estava um pouco desnorteado, e começou a cair quase inconsciente .  
  
- Verme miserável ! Vai pagar pela afronta !  
  
A voz de Vegita foi o suficiente para despertá-lo, dando-lhe a oprtunidade de girar no ar e cair de pé . Não obstante, ele começou a se deslocar rapidamente para o meio da floresta, desaparecendo por completo do raio de visão de Vegita .  
  
Vegita estava sobrevoando a area em que Hiei se encontrava, cheio de ódio . Aquele inseto teria que ser castigado .  
  
Enquanto isso, silenciosamente Hiei começava a bolar sua estratégia . Sabia que levava desvantagem em terreno aberto, portanto, teria que atrai-lo até ....  
  
Foi quando ele sentiu aquela energia enorme vindo em sua direção .  
  
Através de seu visor, Vegita havia conseguido localizar Hiei, e havia lançado um disparo contra ele . Hiei se esquivara, mas Vegita continuava disparando, e disparando, e disparando ....  
  
Até que se cansou e resolveu utilizar uma de suas técnicas . Vegita movia cada vez mais rápido os braços, e disparava das maos pequenos globos de energia contra a floresta . Na verdade, era uma chuva de energia que atingia aquela area .  
  
Hiei, enquanto se esforçava para se esquivar daquela chuva de projéteis, tentava entender o por que de ninguém ter aparecido ainda . Não que ele achasse que precisava da ajuda de alguem para acabar com esse traste, mas provavelmente toda aquela energia utilizada, fora a destruição que a chuva de projéteis estava causando, seriam mais que suficiente para chamar a atenção de alguem . Provavelmente alguém deveria estar lutando em outra parte . Alguem com bastante poder . Mas, se a próxima luta seria entre o Time Urameshi e o Time Toguro, quem é que estva lutando naquele momento ?  
  
Pensamentos à parte, ele não podia continuar se esquivando para sempre . Ainda mais que o ataque de Vegita estava destruindo a área, diminuindo cada vez mais o numero de locais onde ele poderia se esconder . Ele tinha que agir . E rápido .  
  
Cansado de se esquivar, Hiei resolve partir para o ataque, coisa que faz enquanto se esquiva de mais um projétil . Num rápido movimento, ele preve o ataque seguinte e se joga para o lado, ganhando uma preciosa vantagem . Ele não a desperdiça .  
  
Concentrando-se durante preciosos segundos, Hiei faz surgir uma chama negra em sua mão . Por breves segundos ele pondera o resultado do treinamento, visto que não havia se queimado, mas resolve voltar sua atenção para assuntos mais importantes ...  
  
- En Satsu Rengoku Shou !!!(Purgatório flamejante, mais conhecido como Chamas Negras Mortais)!!!! . Aquilo havia sido demais . Demorou um segundo para Vegita perceber que o rato havia se cansado de ficar se escondendo e resolvera atacar . Um segundo preciso ... mas que não havia passado desapercebido . Nos ultimos instantes, Vegita ergue um escudo de energia, bloqueando o ataque . Porem, a onda de fogo não cessaria tão cedo, o que ele percebera ao sentir parte daquela energia ultrapassando sua barreira , lentamente ...  
  
Concentrando uma dose maior de seu poder, Vegita dispara uma onda de energia que bate de frente com o disparo de Hiei , dispersando-o .  
  
Exatamente o que ele queria .  
  
Hiei só teve alguns segundos . Rapido como nunca, ele tomou distancia, correu e saltou bem atrás de Vegita, tão rápido que o próprio nem havia percebido . Hora de agir .  
  
- Ja Ou En Satsu Ken (Espada flamejante) !!!  
  
Aquilo lhe era estranho . Não estava acostumado a agir daquela forma . E pensar que usara esse golpe pela primeira vez há pouco tempo, durante a luta contra o time Urautog, quando enfrentava aquele outro imbecil que se adaptava aos golpes . Embora tivesse o mesmo nome de sua doutrina, esse golpe era diferente, pois não se tratava de um disparo, mas de uma espécie de espada . Na verdade, ele estava usando o cabo de sua espada quebrada para criar uma outra feita de pura energia . Mas, de certa forma, ele sabia que só estava criando versões mais fracas da doutrina . Podia sentir que faltava algo para que ele pudesse usar todo o poder da doutrina Ja Ou En Satsu Ken (Fogo Assassino do Rei Maligno, mais conhecida como Chamas Negras do Inferno) .  
  
Mas aquilo não importava naquele instante . O que importava era que ele havia pego Vegita desprevinido . O que importava era que sua velocidade lhe permitia atingir o adversário várias vezes com aquela espada de fogo negro . O que importava era que ele o estava cortando ... totalmente ... ?  
  
Aquilo era outra suspresa . De certa forma, aquele humano usava uma espécie de armadura, a qual o protegia dos golpes . Claro, ela não havia escapado ilesa, visto que depois da sequencia de Hiei ela se desmontava por completo do corpo do Hiei . Mas o próprio não havia sentido quase nada !!! A não ser por alguns pequenos cortes no peito, ele estava lá, ileso .  
  
Agora, era a hora de Vegita ficar realmente furioso .  
  
Por estar no meio de um salto, Hiei não teve a menor chance de se esquivar da furia de Vegita . Com um braço, Vegita o segurou pelo pescoço, apertando- o . Com o outro braço, ele começou a bater em Hiei . Muitas . Várias . Dezenas . Centenas de vezes . E ele não conseguia se soltar . Nem sequer imaginava como .  
  
A fúria de Vegita era enorme . Em toda a sua vida, nada parecido havia lhe acontecido . Aquele terráqueo ... aquele verme ... como ... como ele teve a audácia de feri-lo ? Como ele teve a audácia de derramar sangue real ?  
  
Hiei não havia percebido, mas também havia atingido de raspao o rosto de Vegita, o qual não deixou de perceber . A fúria ... o ódio ... aquela sensação de orgulho ferido ... e tudo por causa daquele terráqueo miserável, aquele infeliz que um dia ousar em pensar na possibilidade de tocar o rosto do principe dos Saya-jins com aquela arma imunda . Não, ele pensava, isso era algo que ele não podia suportar . Algo que ele não podia tolerar . Não . NÃO!!!!  
  
- EU JAMAIS VOU TE PERDOAR !!!!! JAMAIS !!!!  
  
E aquelas palavras ecoavam incensantemente pela sua cabeça, enquanto ele perdia suas forças, tentando se livrar daquele humano idiota ....  
  
Que maneira estúpida de morrer . Nem sequer sabia quem era o imbecil que o atacava . E isso era algo que ele não podia admitir . Tinha seu orgulho e não podia ser morto assim, de maneira tão estúpida .  
  
Nesse instante, o olho que ele possuia na testa, o Jagan, se abriu . Vegita parou de atacá-lo, imobilizado, embora continuasse apertando seu pescoço .  
  
Infelizmente a tentativa de Hiei não havia funcionado tão bem quanto ele esperava, pois não demorou muito para Vegita se livrar da hipnóse . Como ele fez aquilo ? Hiei não teve tempo para perguntar .Tamanha era a fúria de Vegita que este bateu tão forte em Hiei, que ele foi lançado em direção ao chao numa velocidade espantosa, gerando um pequeno tremor ao atingi-lo . Depois disso, ele não se levantou mais .  
  
O ódio de Vegita não parecia ter fim . Primeiro, da altura em que estava, ele abriu bem os braços . Depois, ele os uniu, apontando-os para a frente .  
  
Hiei despertou ao sentir toda aquela energia . Com certeza não era um humano comum . Nunca havia sentido um Rei Ki tão diferente, tão ... raivoso . Parecia mais um Youki . Mas aquilo não fazia diferença, uma vez que ele não conseguia se levantar . Olhando para o alto, a única coisa que conseguia ver era aquele humano voando e concentrando uma quantidade de energia ...  
  
- Seu miserável !!! Você ainda vai sair ganhando, pois conseguiu atingir o meu rosto !!! Você teve a audácia de ferir o rosto do principe dos Saya- jins !!! E a única coisa que eu vou poder fazer é te matar !!! Seu miserável !!! Todos vocês vao pagar por essa afronta, eu juro ! Jamais vou perdoar vocês pelo que fizeram ! Jamais !  
  
Embora quase inconsciente, Hiei havia escutado aquilo . Teria ouvido corretamente ? Ele disse que todos iriam pagar ?  
  
Improvável .  
  
Por mais que fosse forte, nunca conseguiria matar a todos, sejam eles humanos ou onis . E, mesmo que tentasse, provavelmente alguém ficaria em seu caminho, seja um humano ou um oni . O próprio Koenma mandaria alguem para detê-lo, muito provavelmente aquele idiota do Urameshi .  
  
Será ? Teria aquele imbecil poder suficiente para tanto ? Se ele própria não conseguira, por que aquele estúpido conseguiria ?  
  
Com um pouco de sorte, esse tolo que quer matar todos acabaria encontrando os irmãos Toguro e ...  
  
Mas espere, o que ele estava pensando ? Desde quando ele acreditava na sorte ? Desde quando ele acreditava no acaso ? Tudo o que havia conseguido foi com muito esforço, persistencia . Em momento algum ficou a merce de seus "aliados" . Jamais . Desde quando ele encarregava os outros de executarem seu serviço ?  
  
Jamais . Jamais . Jamais . JAMAIS ! JAMAIS !!! JAMAIS !!!!!  
  
Nesse instante, ele se levantou . Sua forças não haviam retornado, pelo contrário, ele se levantava com muita dificuldade . Mas seria necessário muito mais do que isso para derrotá-lo .Mas não era o ódio que o mantinham de pé . Não era a angustia . Não era o raiva . Não era a ira .  
  
Eram os outros . Não aqueles imbecil do Urameshi, aquele inútil imprestável do Kwabara ou aquela tal de mascarada . Ele se mantinha pelas únicas pessoas as quais ele se importava : Yukina e Kurama .  
  
Ela era sua irmã . Era o motivo pelo qual ele havia passado por tudo aquilo . O motivo pelo qual ele havia implantado aquele olho na testa, correndo o risco de morrer no processo . Ele não sabia definir qual era o seu objetivo de vida, mas sabia que era sua a obrigação de protege-lá, e de mais ninguém .  
  
Quanto a ele ... ele era seu amigo . Embora não demonstrasse com palavras, ambos sabiam disso . Embora fosse frio, embora não demonstrasse nenhuma emoção, Hiei sabia que Kurama era seu amigo . Para alguém que passou a maior parte da vida se escondendo nas sombras e atacando furtivamente, ele sabia perfeitamente o risco de deixar de olhar para o lado e correr o risco de morrer, só por que depositou sua confiança em alguém .  
  
Eram eles . Eram quem importavam . Pouco importava se aquele traste fosse detido depois . Pouco importava a maneira pela qual ele fosse morto . Não podia permitir que ele escapasse e causasse a morte de alguém . Não podia permitir que causasse a morte deles .  
  
Aquilo fervia em seu coraçao, ou melhor, em seu núcleo . Sentia aquilo pulsar, crescer, expandir, emanar, concentrar ... nascer . Finalmente ele havia conseguido . Finalmente ele havia entendido o que era aquele poder . Não era apenas um golpe . Não era apenas um golpe ! Era mais do que isso . Era um ingrediente, um componente que se adicionava a sua energia e a aumentava de forma explosiva .  
  
Nisso, Vegita disparou .  
  
- FINAL FLASH !!!!  
  
A onda de energia seguia em direção a Hiei . Parecia seguir em câmera lenta . Ele olhou apenas uma vez para o alto, contemplando o ataque de Vegita .  
  
EN ... SATSU ... KOKU ... RYU ... HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! (Onda de fogo assassina do dragão, mais conhecido como Dragão negro e/ou Chamas negras do Inferno) .  
  
Hiei vislumbrava o resultado de todo o treinamento . Finalmente havia funcionado . Ele havia disparado um ataque que lembrava muito o En Satsu Rengoku Shou, porém, enquanto este era um turbilhao de fogo negro, este novo ataque tinha a forma um turbilhão de chamas negras gigantescas, terminando na cabeça de um dragão .  
  
Por estar concentrando no disparo, Vegita nem sequer se moveu quando seu visor explodiu . Ele não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo . O ataque do maldito terráqueo estava batendo de frente com o seu ! Impossivel !!! Não podia ser !!! Não ! Ele não pode me vencer ! Eu sou o principe dos Saya- jins ! Sou o principe da Raça guerreira mais poderosa do universo ! Eu sou ... !!!  
  
Foi o último pensamento de Vegita, pouco depois do ataque de Hiei dispersar o ataque de Vegita e engoli-lo por completo, como se fosse um Dragão de verdade . Não obstante, a onda de energia seguia em frente, cruzando o céu em direção em direção ao espaço, levando Vegita junto . O próprio não aceitava isso, pois não podia . Quem diria que uma raça tão insignificante representaria tanto perigo para um Saya-jin ? Seu pensamento naquele instante era apenas um :  
  
- M-m-maldito ... maldito ... Kakarotto ...  
  
E, em seguida, ele morreu . Mesmo morto, o dragão continuou carregando seu corpo, em direção ao espaço . Quando estava à uma altura extremamente grande, toda aquele energia, a qual estava concentrada num único ponto, o corpo de Vegita, explodiu .  
  
Da ilha, Hiei estava quase caindo no chão, respirando bem forte . E caiu, ficando inconsciente no chão, e aquilo duraria horas .  
  
Mas, mesmo ali, desacordado, um fervor brotava em seu peito . Não por derrotar seu adversário, mas por finalmente ter conseguido dominar o Ja Ou En Satsu Ken . Havia se esgotado por completo, mas havia conseguido . No fundo, ele sentia que faltava algo, faltava um pequeno passo, apenas mais um pouco que ele deveria descobrir sobre a doutrina, mas isso já bastava, pois ele tinha certeza de que descobriria . Pois ele havia lutado, não com ódio contra um adversário, não por justiça, mas para mostrar que ninguém, e ninguém poderia tomar o que lhe pertencia, as coisas pelas quais ele se importava .  
  
O sono durou longas horas . Enquanto dormia, ele pensava na luta que viria . Na importa quem seria o adversário . Ele venceria . Preferia enfrentar Toguro, mas em respeito a Genkai, deixaria para Urameshi . Isso por que, enquanto lutava, percebeu duas outras energias se enfrentando . E sabia a quem elas pertenciam, e descobriu logo de quem pertencia a energia que diminui tanto a ponto de desaparecer . Portanto, que Urameshi se encarregue te Toguro .  
  
Só espera que não se arrependa de sua decisão . 


End file.
